1. Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of exercise devices for increasing strength and physical conditioning. Such exercise devices include a large exercise ball to provide a body engagement platform for a variety of physical exercises and resilient straps that provide resistance when pulled by the user from a fixed point.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,776, 5,810,700, 6,547,703, 6,835,168, 7,344,487, and 7,678,027.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,776 an isometric exercise ball with an attached loop strap is disclosed providing a pair of oppositely disposed attached loop straps for physical engagement during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,700 claims an exercise ball with stretchable straps wherein a pair of straps are secured around the exercise ball with a resistant member extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,168 discloses an exercise ball device having a ball and a pair of elastic cables with end hooks which can be retained on a treadle providing a base on which the user stands grasping the ball on the elastic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,487 illustrates an exercise system having an inflatable exercise ball with a bore extending there through having a resilient exercise strap there within having handgrips on oppositely disposed ends extending from the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,072 shows a ball exerciser for arms and torso having a dome like housing engageable on a ball. The housing has a restraint member attached thereto for receiving the hand of a user.